1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device module for capturing an image, a user terminal apparatus including the imaging device module, and a method of operating the imaging device module.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals based on mobility. Here, as functions are diversified, the mobile/portable terminals are realized as multimedia players having complex functions, such as reproduction of music or video files, games, and reception of broadcasts.
Such a mobile/portable terminal may include a display that displays an image, and an imaging device module. Recently, according to a slimness trend of the mobile/portable terminal, thickness of the mobile/portable terminal is decreasing, and when an imaging device is modularized and mounted in the mobile/portable terminal, a height of the imaging device module is also reduced to match the thickness of the mobile/portable terminal, and thus it may be difficult to mount the imaging device module having a wide view angle for various functions, such as a zooming function and telephoto function, on the mobile/portable terminal.
Accordingly, an imaging device module having a low height while including various functions, a user terminal apparatus, and a method of operating the imaging device module need to be provided.